Manufacture of a camera is a complex process which presents particular challenges. Some of these include:
The need to maintain sensor cleanliness often results in the need to build the entire product in a clean room. With parts for the body of the camera coming from a number of different sources, the body parts of the camera are often not clean enough to enter a clean room where the sensor is to be assembled. Presently the only solution to this is that all components are manufactured to a cleanliness standard that is often expensive, or unattainable.
Assembling the product to tight tolerances can be very difficult, because the combination of multiple mechanical parts, each with their own manufacturing tolerance, increases tolerance stack-up, This can make it difficult to calibrate the sensor position relative to the lens mount. The process of calibrating such a complex device itself can be difficult and time consuming. Moreover many of the steps are mechanical in nature and must be repeated. This can create a bottle neck in the assembly process.
Some of the manufacturing and calibration issues can be addressed by the use of jigs to assist in certain manufacturing steps, say to ensure the sensor is aligned to its substrate before assembly and then glued in place. However such jigs only complete half the job of alignment, the sensor still requires physical alignment to the body of the camera to ensure it aligns with the lenses, this is a long arduous process that can add substantial assembly time. US 2004/0121503 described a system of this type.
These difficulties have flow on effects. For example to create an alternate version of the product to support a different lens systems etc., often requires a complete product and production system redesign.
Highly skilled technicians are also required for the assembly of the whole product, which increases cost.
Manufacturing mistakes that affect the product as it nears completion can require complete disassembly of the whole product to solve.
Moreover the inherent complexity of the device makes servicing difficult. For example, currently to service a sensor assembly of a camera, the whole camera must disassembled. Disassembling of the camera can lead to contamination of the sensor so must be performed under very controlled circumstances. In the ideal situation, this would be a clean-room. Although in most cases a camera that has been used in the field could not be made clean enough to be worked on in a clean room, so this is not practical.
Accordingly there is a need for a camera design that addresses at least one of the foregoing drawbacks of the prior art or at least provides a useful alternative to the conventional approach to camera construction.
Reference to any prior art in the specification is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in Australia or any other jurisdiction or that this prior art could reasonably be expected to be ascertained, understood and regarded as relevant by a person skilled in the art.